Dreams Aren't Real
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Ludwig has been having weird dreams lately. Of someone called Italy and calling him Germany. But those are just dreams right? They and the people in them aren't real right? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I won't tell you if this fic is an AU. That's up to you to decide. Basically people are getting weird dreams and they don't know if it's real or just dreams.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"_Ve Germany! Ti amo!" Feliciano Vargas, aka Northern Italy, said hugging Ludwig._

_Ludwig sighed as he tried to do his paperwork. "Ich liebe dich." he said, almost immediately. If he didn't Italy had a habit of crying._

_Italy beamed and hugged Germany even more. "Germa~~~~~ny. Come on. Let's play some soccer or something. I'm bored."_

"_I have work to do Italy. I'll play with you later." he said._

"_Promise?" Italy said pouting._

_Germany refused to think how cute the Italian looked with his lower lip out like a childs._

"_Promise."_

"_Okay then. I'll go make us some pasta while I wait." he said, before kissing Germanys cheek and walking out of his office._

_Germany felt his cheek where Italy had kissed him and blushed. _

Ludwig Beilschmidt woke up with a start and sat up in bed breathing heavily.

His body was covered in sweat causing his tank top to stick to him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and laid back down onto his pillows still breathing hard.

That dream again, granted each one was different but they had the same underlying to it.

And that boy.

Ludwig blushed as he felt the boy kiss his cheek again in his mind. He tried to recall a name but nothing came to him.

He glanced at his clock and groaned at seeing that it was three in the morning. Combined with the nerve wrecking dream, the fact that he has three different tests tomorrow, and that he couldn't calm himself showed little chance of him getting back to sleep.

For the past three months he has had this dream. Of himself and others, who they were he didn't know. Who they were supposed to be in the dream he didn't know. The only person who he did know was his brother that occasionally had a place in his dream.

The others their picture, voice, and everything else faded away from his memories.

Except that one boy.

The boy with brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a curl on the side of his head.

His picture and voice never went away, even if his name did.

Groaning he got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face. As he was drying his face off he glanced at the mirror from a corner of his eye.

There he was…only wearing a military outfit with the swastika.

Jumping towards to the mirror he looked again only to see himself. Pale, in boxers and a tank top, anxious, and maybe a bit scared.

He hung the towel back on the rack and after one more uncertain glance at the mirror he left towards the kitchen.

To his surprise his brother was already there and eating ice cream from the carton.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and didn't look too surprised at seeing his younger brother wide awake at three in the morning.

"Yo." he said, taking the spoon out of his mouth.

Ludwig nodded in reply, took a separate spoon, and sat down on his brothers other side and started to eat the ice cream as well.

"The dreams again?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig sighed around a spoon of chocolate. "Yeah." he mumbled.

Gilbert flinched. "Ouch. Seriously I think we need to see a doctor about this."

Ludwig glanced at his brother who was avoiding his eyes. "Who were you this time?"

"…the Teutonic Knight."

Gilbert also had the same dreams, he just remembered more than Ludwig usually did, including the fact of who he was.

Ludwig sighed. "This is going to drive us insane."

"Pills usually work."

He frowned. "Pills aren't the answer to everything Gilbert."

Gilbert snorted. "Says who?"

Ludwig chose not to answer as he ate a spoonful of strawberry ice cream now.

"Was he there again?"

Knowing who Gilbert was talking about Ludwig blushed.

"Guess that's a yes."

"I have no idea why he's so important that I remember him." an aggravated Ludwig said.

"Maybe…" Gilbert hesitated. Ludwig glanced at his brother who looked slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Ludwig prompted.

"Maybe all that…is our past lives." Gilbert looked silly just saying that.

"Past lives?" that was so unlike Gilbert to say something like that.

Gilbert hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Believe it or not I looked this shit up. Sometimes people get dreams of who they were in their past lives. Maybe this is one of those times."

Ludwig sighed, ignoring the sudden ache in his heart.

"Or maybe…we should just forget about all this. Pretend it doesn't exist and live on our lives." Gilbert continued.

Ludwig slowly nodded. "I think…that's the best way we should go."

The two brothers were silent as they continued to eat the remaining of the rapidly melting ice cream.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas ignored everything around him.

His complete and total concentration was on the canvas in front of him and he focused on painting the image from his mind onto the blank paper.

It was easy; after all he was an artist.

He barely heard his brother enter yawning. Lovino Vargas leaned against the door waiting for his brother to finish, he knew that anything he said Feliciano wouldn't remember.

It wasn't until he put the paint brush down that Lovino said "Fratello, why the hell do you keep torturing yourself like this?"

Feliciano glanced over his shoulder at his brother before turning back to the painting. "Because I don't want to forget."

"We have classes in a few hours."

"I'll be fine." he said, dipping the paint brush back into the paint.

Lovino sighed and went back to his bedroom.

Feliciano ignored him and focused on the boy that he was painting. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

'_Why?' _he thought to himself as his heart clenched. _'Why do I yearn for you? Who are you?'_

**Okay that kinda made me start to cry.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. This can go either way, a oneshot or a multi-chapter fic.**

**I know which way this is going but it's up to you to decide if their time as a nation was a dream or was a reality and their bosses organized the whole thing.**

**Until next time this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**After some thought I decided to continue this story. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

After eating the entire carton of ice cream the brothers wished the other a good night and went back to their beds.

Ludwig, for the past hour, had been tossing and turning and was finally just laying there and watching the ceiling.

He thought for a moment about his and Gilberts father, who had died in a car accident two years ago when they were freshmen in college. Aside from their two cousins that lived on the other side of the continent Ludwig and Gilbert were all the other had. They rarely saw their cousins anyway.

He turned his head to the side and saw on his nightstand a family picture. The only one of their father, mother, and them. Well if you could actually call it a family picture. Ludwig and Gilbert were still in their mothers stomach when the picture was taken. And unfortunately their mother had died giving birth to them.

While Ludwig had their fathers characteristics Gilberts came from entirely their mother. The strange white hair and red eyes.

Ludwig sighed as he turned on his side once more in an attempt to get to sleep. Slowly his eyes started to close as he started to fall asleep…

_Blood. Blood everywhere._

_Everywhere._

_Everywhere._

_His hands. His clothes. Everywhere._

_Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

_The armband. The blood was the perfect shade on it and blended in._

_The swastika._

Ludwig jolted awake again, the images fading fast from his mind.

He covered his eyes with his hand. Enough was enough.

After checking that all his alarm clocks, all three of them, were together and put on maximum volume, he stalked to his desk.

In his desperation he reached for the bottom drawer. Right next to the bottle of alcohol was a bottle of sleeping pills that he had gotten secretly.

He shook three out into his palm and swallowed them dryly.

This time when his head fell onto the pillow he almost immediately fell asleep and this time there were no dreams.

* * *

Feliciano put down his paintbrush just as the morning sun started to shine through the window.

Blinking he just realized how tired he was. Maybe he should cut school today to catch up on his sleep.

No Lovino would never let him.

A glance at his clock showed that there was less than 3 hours before his first class. Oh well. Less than three hours is better than no hours.

He passed a photo of himself, Lovino, and their grandfather. He had taken them in when their parents had died and raised them until he himself had died, a young man unfortunately killed.

He crawled back into his bed and pulled the sheets around him. He tried to relax as the darkness consumed him and pulled back into the land of sleep.

"_Understand?" a man asked them._

"_Si, Il Duce. We'll do as you say." he and his brother said saluting._

_Blood. Blood was everywhere. Staining the both of them._

"_Happy now fratello?" Lovino asked sourly._

_Why was it hurting so badly? Why? Why?_

_Rome. It was being hurt. It was being bombed. _

_Bombed. Was it even worth it? Why were they in this war to begin with? They could have stayed out._

_Ludwig. Germany. It was him. It was always him. All for him. For him._

_For…_

_Him._

Feliciano woke with a start. A hesitant glance at the clock showed that he had an hour to classes.

With a groan he got out of bed and towards the kitchen where his brother was cooking breakfast.

Lovino didn't comment but a glance at his brother showed it clear that the nightmares were there again.

Feliciano looked at his brother carefully. There were dark circles under his eyes and he kept hiding yawns.

"You didn't sleep either did you Lovino?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino hesitated before shaking his head. "Had those same dreams too."

"You remember anything about it?"

"Never do. You?"

Feliciano shook his head in reply.

Sighing his brother put the plate filled with eggs in front of Feliciano before sitting on the other side of the table.

Breakfast was a silent affair that morning.

**Hope you guys liked this!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I am kinda in love with this story.**

**Not much to say but thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig stumbled out of his last classroom for the day.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

He had been going from class to class, and test to test, robotically. He didn't even realize that it was the end of the day until he sat down in his history class. Thankfully there wasn't a test in that class today.

Groaning he walked towards the cafeteria, some food and a caffeinated drink might help him.

Placing his bag next to him he sat down at a table and absentmindly started to eat.

Maybe he should see a physiatrist. The school had one of its own for the students. Countless students had mental breakdowns at the school from the stress and sometimes needed to see someone.

He leaned back in his seat poking the food. He glanced around the cafeteria. There weren't that many students there, either part-time jobs, studying, in the library, or class. But the ones that were there were all happy and cheerful. The exact opposite of the way he was feeling.

Making up his mind he stood up, took his book bag, dumped whatever he hadn't eaten in the trash, and started towards the physiatrist office.

* * *

He leaned against the wall waiting. There was someone already in the office.

The door opened and out came Mark Travis, one of the more popular students at the school. He froze when he saw Ludwig there.

"Uh…hey." he said.

Ludwig nodded to him.

Mark shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "Um…I'm just here to pick something up for a friend."

"Same." Ludwig said.

It was obvious that Mark was lying the way he kept fidgeting. It was an embarrassment to be seen asking for this kind of help.

"See…see you in class then." he said, before nearly running out the door.

The physiatrist then came to the door. He smiled at Ludwig. "Come in."

After hesitating for a moment Ludwig entered the office. There was a desk for the physiatrist and a chair, there was a couch or a chair for him, bookcases surrounded the walls.

"You can take a seat wherever you want." he said, taking his own seat behind the desk.

Ludwig sat on the chair with his bag on the floor. He crossed his legs.

"Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?" he asked.

Uncertain Ludwig said quietly "Well for the past few months now I've been having these weird dreams."

The physiatrist raised an eyebrow. "Explain weird."

"Well for one I can never remember anything when I wake up. Except. There's a boy in the dream. I always remember his face and voice but never his name." Ludwig said.

"So that boy is important to you?"

Ludwig shrugged.

"What else then?"

"Something else…in the dreams sometimes and…when I'm awake. I see…myself in a reflection…but as a Nazi. The swastika armband. I can always see it." Ludwig choked out.

"Where you ever called a Nazi when you were younger?"

Ludwig nodded. "A little during high school and most of middle school. It seemed that the others thought that German will automatically equal Nazi."

"Maybe those memories are the cause of those dreams. You are afraid of others believing that you are a Nazi."

"It hasn't happened in years." Ludwig mumbled.

"Regardless. The human mind never forgets anything. If something is too unpleasant or too shameful for us to entertain we reject it. We erase it from our minds. But the imprint is always there. Maybe those dreams are something in your past trying to get you to remember."

Ludwig slumped in his seat. "Then why when I wake up I can't remember them?"

The physiatrist shrugged. "Maybe a part of your mind wants you to remember but the other part isn't letting you."

"That boy you mentioned besides his voice and face what else can you remember?"

Ludwig closed his eyes. "He keeps calling me something…something I can't remember. But I don't think it's my name. That's all."

The physiatrist thought for a moment. "There is always hypnosis. I can put you to sleep and we'll find out whatever those dreams are."

"Hypnosis?" Ludwig asked skeptically.

The physiatrist nodded. "Care to try it?"

Ludwig crossed his arms before sighing. What did he have to lose?

"Lie down on the couch then."

Ludwig lay on the couch and tried to relax. Would this really work?

"Just close your eyes and relax. Just relax."

Ludwig focused on the physiatrist's voice. Relax. Relax. Re…lax.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Ludwig mumbled.

"Good just keep listening to me alright? I want you to…"

"_It you and your kind, those forsaken personifications, that was the cause of all this!"_

"I am going to count…"

"_You should have done something! Do you realize what that beast did?"_

"One. Two. Three."

"_Don't worry about your friend. You should worry about what we are going to do you."_

"Six. Seven."

"_I am your boss. You will listen to me."_

"Nine."

"_You'll never see them again."_

"Ten. Are you okay?"

No. No. Nonononononononononononono. Why? Why? ?

"Feliciano." Ludwig murmured.

* * *

"Ludwig. Ludwig! Come on brother wake up!"

Ludwig opened his eyes slowly. They felt like lead.

Gilbert was staring at him fearfully the physiatrist behind him watching anxiously.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert cried before hugging him. "Dude you wouldn't wake up! I was close to running to the school doctor."

"Wha…where did you come from?" Ludwig asked shaking his head to clear the fog.

"I called him." the physiatrist said. "You wouldn't wake up so I thought that your brother would help. Do you remember anything?"

Ludwig buried his head in his hands; he noticed that his hands were shaking. The fog had finally lifted and he was able to think clearly. "No. nothing."

The physiatrist nodded. "If you want to come again, my door is always open."

Ludwig nodded as he took his book bag. He stood on shaking legs; Gilbert placed his arm around Ludwigs waist to help steady him.

They were almost out the door when the physiatrist said "You said, more like mumbled, something before you passed out."

Ludwig turned his head back to him. "What did I say?"

"A name. Feliciano, I think."

**Tee hee. Like I said before I am kinda in love with this fic.**

"…The human mind never forgets anything. If something is too unpleasant or too shameful for us to entertain we reject it. We erase it from our minds. But the imprint is always there."

**Whomever can tell me from where I took those words without using the internet you are awesome and I will give you a plate of internet cookies.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Whoever answer the little snippet of the sentences in the last chapter is right. It's an Evanescense song called Understanding. I felt like it kinda belonged there. Cookies for everyone!**

**Not much to say but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**

Christian Wulff the president of Germany leaned back in his seat tiredly.

In front of him were photographs of during WWII and in before then. The previous leaders of their great country. And some of the not so great leaders.

What had spiked Christians interest in this was the photograph of the mysterious man in them. He couldn't tell the coloring of him in the black and white pictures but he was in each one of them standing right next to the leader.

In every single photo. Even in the ones dating back to the past hundred years. He would've guessed that it was from father to son except the man looked the same age in each photograph.

And that journal he had found containing the photographs.

It held information. Things he would never have believed. Supposedly their country, all countries, had a personification. Someone to represent the nation and felt all the effects the country did.

The photographs. The journal.

Christian didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

"Idioto! Idioto! Wake up!"

Feliciano suddenly opened his eyes and sat up breathing heavily in his bed. Lovino had one knee on his bed and was looking at him.

"You were screaming in your sleep. What the hell were you dreaming?" he asked.

"I…I don't know."

Lovino huffed slightly. "Well you kept saying something."

Feliciano looked at him. "What was I saying?"

"Just one thing really. Ludwig. You kept screaming it. Who the hell is Ludwig?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano froze for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know."

* * *

Ludwig sat at the table just staring at the cup of coffee in front of him.

Feliciano. Feliciano. Ludwig turned the name around in his head a few more times. It was not familiar in any way. Yet it caused a stirring in him. Was that the name of the boy in his dreams?

He slumped unto the table and buried his head in his arms. That hypnosis. It had worked he knew that. But he just couldn't remember what had happened.

Maybe if he tried again.

"Are you insane?" Gilbert demanded.

He had just asked for his brother to hypnotize him and now Gilbert was staring at him like he had lost his sanity.

"I think that last hypnosis put your brain out of order or something." Gilbert said.

Ludwig sighed. He should've expected that kind of reaction from his sibling. But he didn't want to go to the physiatrist again.

After some pleading Gilbert reluctantly agreed. Ludwig took his place on his bed and Gilbert sat next to him. "So what do I have to do?"

Ludwig thought for a moment before saying "Try to speak in a nice and soothing voice. Talk slowly. When I say so start to count to ten."

"I'm going to wake you up the moment you look like your dead just so you know."

Ludwig glanced at the clock. "If I don't wake myself up then you wake me in two hours alright?"

Gilbert hesitated but eventually agreed.

Ludwig lay on the bed and forced himself to relax. "Alright. I'm ready."

Clearing his throat slightly Gilbert started to talk in a gentle voice Ludwig barely ever heard "Alright then I am going to count to ten even though I feel like an idiot doing so."

Ludwig refrained from kicking him as he started.

"One. Two."

"_Why didn't you tell me about those damned camps!"_

"Three. Four."

"_Germany I don't blame you but the other Allied Powers do."_

"Five. Six."

"_Germany, Germany! I love you!"_

"Seven. Eight."

"_Germany-san while there is a lot I regret from this war my friendship with you and Italy-kun is not one of those things. I hope that no matter which way this war ends we will continue to be friends and maybe allies."_

"Nine."

"_You do realize that this is for your own good correct?"_

"Ten."

"_Goodbye Germany."_

Darkness. Then as if watching a movie images started to form. He was in them. And in some that boy was as well.

"_Germany." _the boy said. Germany? The country? Why was he being called that?

He sighed. _"Yes Italy?" _Italy?

The boy, Italy, smiled. _"I'm…I'm glad."_

He looked up from his paperwork. _"Of what?"_

Italy smiled. _"That we're friends."_

Germany blushed. _"So am I."_

Change.

His brother was there now and he was grinning at him and…did he have a small yellow bird on his head?

"_Oi West! Going north to kick some Russian butt! Don't miss the awesome me too much!"_

"_Goodbye bruder. And good luck Russia is a good fighter." _he said.

Gilbert waved Germanys worry off. _"Meh! He's good but not as good as me! See ya West!"_

"_See you Prussia."_

Prussia? The dissolved country?

Another new person now.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a bomber jacket was staring at him. He, or rather Germany, was silent and pale.

"_It's not your fault." _the boy said.

Germany shook his head slightly and buried it in his hands.

"_It's not. Did you know about all that?"_

Germany quickly shook his head.

"_Then how is it your fault?"_

"_I should've known." _he said hoarsely. _"I should've questioned him more. Demanded to know where he was taking all those people."_

"_You can't change the past Ludwig." _his name was Germany and Ludwig? _"All you can do now is help us make sure this never happens again."_

Germany nodded. _"Six million Jews. Eleven million total. That was no man that was a beast."_

Six million Jews. Eleven million total.

They were talking about the holocaust. Of WWII.

That boy, Italy. Germany and Italy were allies during the Second World War.

Different scenes with Italy started. Some were ordinary. Italy was making dinner or he was training Italy. Sometimes a man with black hair and eyes in a white uniform and a sword joined them.

"Oi! Ludwig! Ludwig! Wake up! Oh gott please wake up. Ludwig."

Ludwig opened his eyes.

His brothers face was centimeters away from his and he seemed close to crying.

"Bruder!" Gilbert immediately put his arms around him with such force that Ludwig fell back onto the bed. "Lud."

"Gilbert what's wrong?" Ludwig asked alarmed.

Together they looked at the clock to the right of the bed. Ludwig felt his heart sink. They had started around 7 at night and it now read to be twelve.

In the afternoon.

"Oh gott Ludwig. I was so fucking worried. Nothing I did woke you!" Gilbert cried out.

"No more! I forbid you from doing that hypnosis shit ever again! You might not wake up next time!" Gilbert all but screamed.

Ludwig didn't answer but instead grabbed the notebook in his drawer. He immediately started to write everything he was able to remember before it left him.

Gilbert was, for once, silent and simply followed the words that Ludwig wrote.

Ludwig closed the notebook and sighed heavily.

"So…what the hell was that?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig looked at his brother. "Gilbert does being called Prussia mean anything to you."

Gilbert looked at him for a moment before saying "Okay that hypnosis definitely did something to your brain."

"I'm being serious! Does it mean anything?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert crossed his arms. "What the hell is Prussia anyway?"

"It's a dissolved nation. It's a part of the country of Germany now." Ludwig explained.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "So why is it so important?"

Ludwig held back a groan. "Just tell me. Does it mean anything to you?"

Gilbert thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. Nothing."

Ludwig sighed. Nothing was making sense anymore.

**My favorite part in this chapter? When Gilbert asked 'What the hell is Prussia' hope you guys liked that as well.**

**By the way Christian Wulff is the real president of Germany at this time.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another update on this story huh? I'm on fire with this story.**

**Ok guys about the other nations. I'll be doing a separate story about them and their problems. This story is focusing mainly on Germany and Italy. The G8 will meet in this story. Germany and Italy will meet. They will meet the other nations. I know when they will meet and I'll tell you at the end of this chapter in my authors note on the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Christian Wulff had no idea what to do.

In an effort to clear the questions he requested pictures of previous leaders from other countries as well.

Everyone, except a few people, where different in each photo until he reached the WWII photos and farther in the past. There was always someone sitting or standing next to the leader of the country.

And they looked the same in each photograph.

Christian groaned and covered his face in his hands. These pictures could mean nothing. He couldn't be too sure about them. Fakes are too easily made nowadays.

He would need some more proof on this.

Making up his mind he picked up his phone and a notebook containing very special phones numbers.

He would need help with this.

* * *

Feliciano idly picked at his food in front of him before pushing it away. That was a first, not wanting pasta.

Lovino looked up from his own plate worriedly, even if he was scowling. "What the hell? You don't want pasta?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"And you're certain you're not sick?"

Feliciano nodded.

Lovino set his jaw and turned back to his own plate. He scowled at it before taking both of their plates and throwing the contents into the trash.

"Not hungry anymore." he said leaving the room.

Feliciano stared at his paint stained hands. He sighed and laid his arms on the table and put his head in them.

He was tired.

* * *

Giorgio Napolitano the president of Italy put the phone down.

Christian Wulff had just phoned with a ridiculous request.

Ridiculous but stirring.

He sighed for a moment before standing and gathering the documents Christian had talked about.

There wouldn't be anything there anyway.

* * *

"No! Hell no! I am not letting you do that to me!" Gilbert yelled.

Ludwig trailed after his older brother growling slightly. "Please!"

"Nein!" Gilbert yelled.

"Bitte!" (Please!)

"Nein!"

"Bruder!"

"Nein!"

The last scream left Gilbert slightly breathless.

Ludwig glared at his brother who glared back. "Brother please. Let's just try it."

"Like we just tried it on you and you wouldn't wake till the next day?"

"Brother-"

"West, no!"

Silence suddenly came into the room as the two looked at each other.

"What did you call me?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert hesitated before saying "West?"

In his dreams Gilbert called him that as well.

"Why did you call me that?" Ludwig asked quietly.

"I…I don't know."

The two brothers looked at each other in silence before Gilbert broke it. "Fine I'll do it this once. But if something happens to me I'll kill you."

Ludwig nodded. "Thank you."

Gilbert gave a meh and walked into his bedroom with Ludwig following him. It was his turn to be hypnotized.

* * *

Giorgio Napolitano ignored the other paperwork on his desk. He was entirely focused on the photographs on his desk.

The leaders and controllers of their country. Anyone of great importance in the politics they were there.

And by they he meant two twin boys.

They were always standing next to whoever was in charge. One of them was always smiling and the other was always scowling. They both had curls on the side of their heads and something was radiating off of them.

According to the documents with the photographs he was looking at Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

The personifications of North and South Italy.

Giorgio took his phone and dialed a number.

Time for others to learn about this.

* * *

"Good luck bruder." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember. Three hours." Gilbert said.

"I know. Now."

"One."

Gilbert stiffened suddenly.

"Two."

His mouth opened although no words came out.

"Three."

His mouth began to move silently. It seemed like he was praying.

"F-four."

Gilbert let out a slight whimper.

"Five."

Gilbert started to breath heavily.

"Six."

"_I am the first servant of my state."_

"Seven."

"_G-d in heaven protect us."_

"Eight."

"_I'm with you till the end Ludwig."_

"Nine."

"_I don't believe in what that guy is doing. He's hiding something."_

"Ten."

"_Meh if I die, I die. I don't mind being dissolved. I know however that you will miss the awesome me!"_

"_Nah I'm not crying West. My awesomeness just got in my eye."_

"_Hey Old Fritz!"_

"_I'm your older brother Gilbert or also known as the awesome Prussia!"_

"_Prussian army follow the awesome me!"_

"_Oi Hungary!"_

"_Elizaveta, Elizaveta!"_

"_Forget Austria and come with me."_

"_West I don't know what they are going to do but I do know one thing. I love you. You're my little brother and I will do anything for you. Together until the end."_

"Gilbert? Gilbert? Gilbert!"

"Elizaveta." Gilbert murmured.

* * *

Christian Wulff hung up the phone and hung his head slightly.

The dice was been set. The presidents of Italy, America, England, Canada, China, Japan, and Russia now know the increasing matter of these so called 'personifications'.

The main question was haunting all of them now.

What the hell happened to them? Where were they? Why did they leave the country they represented?

Where are they now?

* * *

Ludwig felt relief as his brother finally opened his eyes.

"Huh? West? What's going on?" he slurred.

"Gilbert are you okay?" Ludwig asked. There was that 'west' thing again.

"Huh? Oh me. Don't worry bout me. Must've drank too much last night. Dear gott my head hurts. Did Hungary hit me on head with her frying pan again?" Gilbert asked rubbing the top of his head.

Ludwig was starting to get worried. Maybe the hypnotism really did something to scramble with their minds.

"Gilbert are you sure you are alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes I am fine. Your acting like Austria." Gilbert said annoyed.

Austria? Hungary? What the hell was he talking about?

"Gilbert for my peace of mind tell me something. Who are you?" Ludwig said.

Gilbert sighed his eyes still slightly unfocused. "I am your older brother Gilbert Beilschmidt." so far so good. "I am the personification of the awesome country of Prussia." and there went the good flying out the window. "I used to be the personification of the Teutonic Knights but I got changed. Now. What the hell…is wrong…with…you?" Gilbert said, eyes finally clearing the fog.

He raised an eyebrow at Ludwig who had turned pale. "Lud? You okay?"

"What the hell do you mean personification?" he cried.

Gilbert frowned. "Personification? Did you drink while I was asleep or something?"

"Gilbert do you remember what you just said?" Ludwig demanded.

Gilbert thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope! Don't remember anything. Did I say something in particular?"

Ludwig hesitated before saying "I'll tell you later. One question though."

"Shoot."

"Does the name Elizaveta mean anything to you?"

Gilbert froze before shaking his head. "Nothing."

Ludwig couldn't tell if his brother was lying or telling the truth.

* * *

The dice have been set.

The actions have been taken.

The leaders of the G8 country members have been told.

The people have been found.

It's time.

* * *

Ludwig walked past the guidance counselors office for the tenth time.

Something has been bothering him lately. He couldn't tell what but it was something big.

He glanced at the door. He didn't even know what he wanted.

The door opened and the guidance counselor smiled at him. "I've been watching you since you got here. If you want to come in, come in."

Before he could lose what courage he gathered he entered her office.

"So how may I help you?" she asked.

"Can you tell me what are the nearest art school here?" he asked before he could think it out.

Ludwig glanced at the piece of paper in his hand again to make sure he had the correct address.

"Ludwig incase you can't remember I'll tell you. To put it nicely you're not an artist. So why are we here again?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig shrugged. He didn't even know why he was here.

They gained access to the campus by showing their students ids to the guards. They walked around aimlessly and looked at the students and the buildings.

"Any time you want to tell me why we're here be my guest." Gilbert murmured.

Before he could retort Ludwig heard two sets of voices.

"You idiot! How can you forget the painting in our room! You're lucky the teacher likes us and will let us give it in tomorrow! Idioto!"

"I'm sorry Lovino. I just forgot." another voice said.

That voice.

It can't be.

Ludwig started to walk to where he heard that voice. He turned a corner and saw the source.

There he was.

That boy from his dreams. The face and voice he could never forget.

He seemed to start to say something to his twin brother but stopped when he saw Ludwig. He looked at him in disbelief.

"Ludwig? Oi! Ludwig!" his brother called. He barely heard him.

Without saying a single word Ludwig and the boy from his dreams nearly ran forward towards one another and embraced each other.

'_Please don't let this be a dream.' _both Feliciano and Ludwig thought.

* * *

The four of them somehow found themselves in a nearby café. Gilbert and Lovino filled all the talking, which included wondering what the hell their younger brothers were doing and thinking, while Ludwig and Feliciano were content at just looking at one another.

Their hands were entwined on top of the table. Neither one of them wanted to let go, were almost afraid of letting go.

They made small talk over the coffees and cakes. They were about to leave when a couple guys entered the shop.

Men in black suits with an obvious symbol on the breast pocket.

The secret services.

Everyone stared at the men as they looked around the shop for a moment. Their eyes, which were hidden behind glasses, seemed to lock on them.

True to the thought they started towards them.

"Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt? Feliciano and Lovino Vargas?" one asked.

Slowly they nodded.

"You four need to come with us." he said before the others grabbed them and started to pull them towards the door. One man stayed behind to gather their belongings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastards!" Lovino and Gilbert yelled.

"Uwah! What's going on?" Feliciano cried.

"Let go of us! We have done nothing wrong! You don't have the right!" Ludwig yelled.

"Actually we have all the right. Especially when it is ordered by the president of the United States." one said.

There were screaming and yelling everywhere suddenly. Secret services was everywhere taking other students from the schools, shops, and wherever else.

"What the hell? Let go of my brother! Let go of us!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes screamed. He was reaching towards a boy who looked just like him except he had violet eyes. "Let go of Matthew! Let go of me! We've done nothing wrong!"

"You bloody wanker! Unhand me at once! I have done nothing wrong!" another boy with blonde hair and green eyes yelled.

Another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was struggling against another pair. "Mon dieu if you think I am here illegally I was born in this country! Let me go!"

"Chert by tebya pobral!" (Damn you!) a boy with light blonde hair and violet eyes yelled. "Let me go! Let me go or else!"

"Fàng kāi wo!" (Let go of me!) a boy with long black hair and brown eyes screamed. "Let me go!"

Only one of the boys was calm. A boy with black hair and eyes calmly allowed the secret services to lead him towards the cars.

Ludwig and Gilbert were pushed into one car and Lovino and Feliciano in another.

Soon all the cars left the circle and started to who knows where.

**And they all meet right now.**

**I kinda feel evil right now.**

**Also this chapter was longer than the others. In the beginning I wanted to split it in half but decided not to.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!  
**

**Um nothing more to say really. Trying to keep the author notes short.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig took deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He saw from the corner of his eye Gilbert doing the same thing. He felt for his brothers hand and when he found it grasped it tightly as they had done when they had been kids and seeking either comfort or support from the other.

When the doors were opened once more Ludwig reluctantly let go of his brothers hand and allowed the men to guide them inside. His eyes widened when he saw where they were.

They were at the White House.

Soon enough the eleven of them were in a room, which was of course filled with more secret services. Ludwig caught Felicianos eye and smiled at him. Feliciano returned it.

Ludwig was about to go to him before the men pushed them into a chair. He was sitting next to his brother on his left and on his right was the French boy.

Gilbert looked bored however Ludwig was able to tell that he was nervous by the way he was thumping his fingers on his chair.

Ludwig looked around the table at everyone there. He knew some of them from seeing them in either the town or in the cafeteria of his school. Others he didn't know who they were.

Everyone there looked nervous or scared or for the boy with light blonde hair and violet eyes and the boy with black hair and brown eyes he looked angry. The only one who didn't look like he was feeling anything was the Japanese boy.

The men suddenly picked them up by their arms once more and took them to separate rooms. At least Ludwig was still with his brother.

Suddenly a man walked into the room and smiled at the brothers. "How are you two? Do you want anything to drink or eat?" he asked in accented English. Ludwig recognized that accent well, his father had almost the same one.

A native German speaker talking in English.

"What we want is an explanation sir." Ludwig said.

The man nodded. "I understand and rest assure that all will be explained in due time. Until then the drinks or food?"

As one Gilbert and Ludwig shook their heads.

The man nodded and proceeded to withdraw some folders from his briefcase.

"What is happening with the others?" Gilbert asked.

The man looked up. "The same thing that is happening to you two. They are merely talking with some other people."

Once he put the folders on the table he folded his hands in front of him and said "Let me introduce myself. My name is Christian Wulff. I am the current residing president of the country of Germany."

"You seem to know all about us." Ludwig said coolly.

Wulff nodded. "Yes I do. You two are very important to Germany."

"May I say something Herr Wulff?" Ludwig asked leaning forward.

"By all means."

"How can my brother and I be important to Germany if we are natural born citizens of the United States of America? We have never even set foot in our fatherland." Ludwig said.

Wulff nodded. "That's true. If you, or any of the others, have tried to enter your fatherlands you would have been arrested and imprisoned for most likely the rest of you lives. Something that I and my fellow leaders have overturned of course."

Gilbert blinked in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. What the hell do you mean arrested and imprisoned? What the hell have we done to a place we've never been to in our lives?"

"That is something I have been hoping that you would tell me." Wulff said, before pushing one of the folders towards them.

Ludwig took it in his hands and opened it. There were pictures in it. Official important pictures residing in what seemed to be during WWII if the uniforms said anything. And there standing next to Hitler.

Was him. And Gilbert.

Ludwig gasped and nearly dropped the pictures. Gilbert snatched it into his hands and peered at it.

"This is obviously a fake." he sneered.

"Rest assured that I have had it checked with some of the best in the world, as well as the other leaders have done the same. This is no fake." Wulff said.

Gilbert threw the pictures back onto the table. "Well then I don't know what this is. There is no fucking way that is myself or my brother."

"Those people look a lot like you two."

"Yeah because we haven't aged a day since over fifty years ago." Gilbert said sarcastically.

Wulff sighed and pushed the other folder to them. "Read the documents in them."

Silently Ludwig took the papers and started to read them with Gilbert looking over his shoulder.

Their eyes widened at what was written. The papers spoke about certain types of people called personifications. These so called personifications were the embodiment of the nation that they represented. The peoples suffering were theirs as well. The wars, the politics, the economy, natural disasters, everything effected them as well in ways judging on what it was differently from the people.

"This…this is all bullshit." Gilbert said weakly.

Wulff shook his head. "No this is no bullshit, it is one-hundred percent true."

"But…it can't be." Gilbert said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have any memories of this!" Gilbert said exploding. "If we were really these…things then we would remember it! I don't know about Ludwig but my earliest memory has to do with my father not standing next to Hitler or some other big shot in Germany!"

Wulff pushed the last folder towards them. "Read this before you say anything else."

In silence Ludwig took the folder and opened it. The documents were slightly yellow and crinkled with age as were the others but the words were still legible.

This document was dated a few months after the official and complete end of WWII when Japan surrendered to America.

"_It's their fault those damned personifications. They are the cause of all this destruction. They are the reason for this WWII and the Great War before and every other war in history of their country. They knew we were heading for disaster and still allowed it to happen. They refused to help the people and instead reap the benefits of being personifications. It is our duty as the bosses and defenders of our people to rid any problem that exists that would threaten our peaceful living or in any sense bring harm to the people. There personifications are nothing more than trouble and bring that harm to the people. The world is better off without them. However we are civilized people and therefore, unfortunately, we are not of to murder beings, no matter how freakish they are, without probable cause and withstanding proof that their actions have or would have brought harm to the people. Therefore all we are able to do is erase their existence from ever being. Their memories are being wiped. They are given new identities. On this date of January 5th 1947 the personifications are being sent to the United States of America and it shall be as if they have never existed in the first place."_

Gilbert and Ludwig felt the breath leave their bodies.

**This…was actually a lot harder that I thought it would be this chapter.**

**Anyway there's the answer that you guys have been looking for as to what happened with the personifications and why they don't remember.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not that much to say. Thank you everyone for the faves, reviews, and alerts. I love you guys!  
**

**This story is almost over honestly. A few more, or maybe a couple more, chapters and then its done. Sadly, I liked this story.**

**I will probably post the story about the others G8 members lives after I finish this story so there's that to look forward to.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

There was a heavy silence that filled the air when Gilbert and Ludwig finished reading the piece of paper.

Personifications? Memories being wiped? Never existing?

Ludwig felt a sudden longing for his old life that had been merely hours ago. No need to worry about being kidnapped by the secret services. No meeting the president of Germany. No finding out about the personifications. Just his old life back in college where his biggest worry was either a piece of homework or a project.

"I know it's a lot to take in at the moment." Wulff said gently. "I'll leave the two of you for a moment to gather your thoughts."

He stood and left the brothers in the empty room. Before the door closed however a man came in with two glasses of water on a plate and put it in front of them before leaving.

Gilbert grabbed the water, thankfully it was full of ice as well, and downed half of it before taking some ice and rubbing it against his forehead.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked hoarsely.

Ludwig couldn't even answer as he reread the document.

"Do…do you think this is true?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert hesitated before whispering "I don't know."

Ludwig entwined his fingers together on his lap. "Let's try to think this rationally. On one hand this seems to be totally bullshit and not something that one can easily believe."

"And on the other hand?" Gilbert asked.

"On the other hand we have all of this. Those dreams we've been having where we are called by countries names. The fact that the bosses of those countries are here, and I doubt they would go through all this to pull a prank when they have more important things to do. Plus all those documents and photographs. Honestly? I don't know." Ludwig said shrugging.

The brothers fell silent. Ludwig picked up his own glass of water and sipped at it, relishing the cool water as it slid down his throat.

Gilbert reached over and picked up the photographs once more. He stared at the one where they were standing next to Hitler on a stage where it seemed a speech was being given.

Ludwig glanced once again at it.

_Happiness. They were finally getting out of the recession and depression. They were being brought out of it and to a glorious new place._

_A strong and powerful Germany._

_The people wouldn't starve. They were going to be okay._

_They were going to be okay._

Ludwig gasped as the memory, was it a memory?, flashed through him.

"Ludwig? You okay?" a concerned Gilbert asked.

Ludwig didn't answer.

_The people, his children, were watching them expectantly. They had their complete confidence in them. That they were bringing them out of this misery and into greatness once more._

"_Those countries made a fool of us! Of Germany! They took our dignity and had us take the entire blame! They shall regret that greatly! I shall bring us to the top of the world where we belong. The superior race, above them all!" the man next to him yelled to the crowd._

_The people cheered, the sound was nearly deafening._

_Ludwig, Germany?, smiled and looked to the man next to him. The man returned the smile. It was warm and reassuring._

"Ludwig! Ludwig please! Answer me! Bruder!" Gilbert was yelling.

_He glanced at the others. They were the people who had also been taken by secret services. Some of them were glaring at him while others were smiling and sitting next to him._

_The boy wearing a bomber jacket turned his head to the side. "Sorry you guys. Boss wants me to be neutral. I can't join in on this war." he said._

_The man wearing a green uniform and huge eyebrows said in a British accent "Goddamn it America! Don't you understand any of this?"_

"_If he wants to remain neutral then let him." he said his own voice said smoothly._

_The man in a blue uniform said in a French accent "Of course you don't want him in this war. You know you'll lose then."_

_Ludwig shrugged. "It makes no difference to me if America is in or not. However he cannot and you are all pressuring him to. This war has nothing to do with him."_

"Someone get in here! I think my brother is sick or something!" Gilbert was screaming.

_Ludwig felt himself retching. Even when there was nothing left in his stomach he kept retching. Gilbert was right next to him. He wasn't vomiting but he looked close to._

"_Gott. Mein gott." he kept whispering._

_Gilberts fingers were tightly on a rosary which he was whispering to. It was the same rosary that he had in his pocket at that moment back…where again?_

"_How? How could this be true? It can't be. It just can't be." Gilbert said shell-shocked._

_Ludwig shook his head. "Take a single look in his eyes bruder. It is real. We should've known this. We should've stopped this!" Ludwig yelled._

_Gilbert placed a hand Ludwigs shoulder. "Nothing will come from beating yourself up West. All we can do now is stop this."_

"_I have an idea Prussia."_

Wulff was in front of him looking concerned. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"_Please don't tell the others how you know about this." he was saying to the one they had called America._

_America nodded. "If I do then they'll either won't believe me or they wouldn't follow the plans."_

_He nodded. "Thank you. Just please…end this damn war."_

_America nodded. "I plan to."_

_America looked over the plans once more. He looked up suddenly at Ludwig._

"_So it's all true then?" he asked as if he didn't really want to know the answer._

_Ludwig nodded and closed his eyes. "I wish it wasn't. mein gott I wish it wasn't. but it is."_

_America nodded. "I'll remember this. That you didn't know and when you found out you immediately went to measures to stop it."_

_Ludwig took out a map of Europe and circled a few places on it. "That's were the camps are."_

"_I'll have people ready to standing near there to liberate it the moment we invade the country." America said._

_Ludwig nodded and buried his head in his hands. "I just can't believe that this is real. He seemed to be a great man; he wanted the best for our people. We knew that he hated the Jews but to go to this level?"_

_Alfred nodded. "Hatred could sometimes go deeper than anyone can think."_

"Ludwig! Oh please Ludwig please!" Gilbert was nearly screaming.

Ludwig was breathing heavily and started to shake slightly. He took in great breaths of air and tried to stop the shaking.

"Are you alright?" Wulff asked concerned.

Ludwig nodded and looked at his brother and then at Wulff.

"Alright. I believe you. What now?" he asked.

* * *

Gilbert didn't believe them at first. It took a few more looks at the pictures and persuading by his brother to gain some of his trust into it.

Gilbert thumped his fingers on his armrest nervously. "So you got some…memories back by looking at a picture?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded. "All during WWII. I think the memories are nearly ready to come out completely but still need some pushing to get them fully there."

Gilbert bit his lip and leaned back in his chair. "I'm still not sure about this."

Ludwig took his brothers hand in his. "Just try to remember. If you cant this time I'll leave the subject alone. You won't have to go with us."

Gilbert snorted at that. "And let you go to our fatherland by yourself? Hell no. I am still your older brother no matter what. Where you go I go."

"So I should think of myself as East Germany right?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig hesitated before shaking his head. "Nein. I believe that you should think of yourself as Prussia, not East Germany."

Gilbert scrunched up his nose. "But Prussia doesn't exist anymore."

"It did when all this was happening."

Gilbert sighed before taking another glance at the picture and closing his eyes.

"Okay then. I am…Prussia. My brother is Germany…Lud I don't know what else to think." Gilbert said.

"You liked saying that your awesome a lot I think." Ludwig said thinking back on his dreams.

"Okay then. I am Prussia. I am Germanys brother. I am awesome. Hell yeah I am awesome." Gilbert said.

Gilbert went still suddenly and started to shake slightly.

"Bruder? Bruder!" Ludwig said. He reached over and took Gilberts hand and squeezed it.

Slowly a few minutes passed before Gilbert opened his eyes and looked at Ludwig panting.

"Okay you got my attention. What next?" he said.

…**I feel kinda evil leaving it there. Oh well.**

**About the stuff of Hitler that I wrote I just want to say that I am not pro-Nazi at all. I would shoot myself first.**

**If you say anything about that then I will just ignore you, I am not getting into that discussion.**

**Anyway besides that. Ludwig got more memories! And since I was feeling lazy, hey its 4 in the morning here! I think I am entitled to feel lazy at the moment, I decided to skip on Gilberts memories.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Thank you everyone for the faves, alerts, and the reviews. I love you all!**

**Yay an update for this story! There is only Ludwig and Gilbert in this chapter. Sorry. Next chapter will have the others. I think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

"_For the love of g-d why won't you die?" his boss asked._

_Germany bit back a response as he spat out a mouthful of blood, the bullet hole in his neck healing._

_He glanced at his brother who was in the same situation and was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand and glaring at the other man holding the gun._

_Then in a show of just to show off in their faces Prussia yawned loudly and smacked his lips._

"_So…when are you guys going to get it? We don't die." Prussia said. _

_His new boss growled and signaled to the other men._

_The guards brought up their guns once more._

_Inwardly sighing Germany closed his eyes once more. It wasn't something he enjoyed watching, his death._

_He felt the metal pass through his neck and pass through the soft skin and muscle. He felt the iron taste of blood explode in his mouth as he fell to the ground. There was a moment of stillness of when his heart was still and his entire body stopped before the wound once again healed, replacing the broken and some missing skin and muscles and letting his heart restart once more and bring life back into his veins._

_His boss looked like he was about to scream from frustration._

Ludwig opened his eyes.

He looked around for a moment, not remembering where he was before the newest memories came back.

He was on a plane with his brother and the president of Germany and the three of them were going to Germany.

With what has been going on lately Ludwig was sure that he would rather be in math class at the moment.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He still wasn't sure on what to believe memories or not.

Ludwig got out of his seat and stretched his arms. He glanced at Gilbert who was snoring quietly in his seat. Ludwig walked to the window and peered out of it watching the sky and the stars go by, the cities were simply lights below them.

Groaning lightly Ludwig walked and fell back into his seat. He rubbed his neck. For some reason it was starting to hurt him.

Right in the middle of his neck where his Adams apple was.

_Germany rubbed his neck and frowned. Why was the neck a favorite of theirs exactly?_

_So far they have tried poison, shooting, snapping the neck, hanging, electricity, and fire as a way to kill him, his brother, and he was sure the other personification as well._

_They called him and his brother inhuman however it seemed to Ludwig that they were the real inhuman ones by them keep doing this over and over again with the same result._

_And his being raised by Prussia was starting to come up, something he has been trying to suppress since he was a kid._

"_You know the definition of insanity is doing something the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result each time." Germany nearly sneered._

_That was definitely worth the kick to his stomach which broke a few ribs._

The plane landed.

Christian stood up and smiled at the two boys. "Leave your stuff here. It'll be brought to you later."

Gilbert and Ludwig shared a glance at one another before following Christian off the plane.

* * *

It seemed that they were simply going from one mode of transportation to another.

Although this one was a bit more noticeable Ludwig thought to himself as he peered out the window from the limo.

Yes he and his brother were in a limo.

And they were going to apparently their house. A house they never knew of in Germany.

Nothing was making sense anymore.

"_I'm sure the two of you want to see whatever it in that house." _Christian had said_. "There also might be pictures or something that might jog your memories in there."_

A house that hadn't been disturbed or touched in the last fifty or so years.

Ludwig felt a shudder go down his back when he thought of the dust that must've accumulated there.

Gilbert had nearly fainted when Ludwig had informed him that television hadn't been invented fifty years ago and therefore he doubted there would be a television there. And even if there had been there was no electricity in the house at the time for the television to work.

The car stopped and the guards opened the door for the two brothers. Ludwig thanked them as he got out of the car and looked at the house.

It was…

"_So what do you think bruder?" Germany asked slightly proudly._

_Prussia looked around once more, turning in a complete circle. He looked at his younger brother and shrugged._

"_Meh. It's a house. What do you want from it?" Prussia said._

_Germany rolled his eyes. "Brother it's…"_

"So this is home huh?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig blinked and looked at the house once more.

"What do you think about it?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "It's a house. What do you want from it?"

Ludwig nodded. "I had a feeling that you would say that."

* * *

Ludwig blinked. Then he blinked again. Then once more just to be safe.

Dust. There was dust everywhere. Everywhere. Everywhere.

"You know the corner of your eye is twitching." Gilbert said from his place on the stairs.

Ludwig walked into the living room trying to ignore all the dust everywhere.

He sneezed. Ignore. Just ignore it all.

"Okay then. Fifty years ago. What the hell was there fifty years ago?" Gilbert asked walking behind him.

"There was…radio. Black and white pictures. Paintings." Ludwig said.

Gilbert nodded. "So it was full of boring bullshit." Gilbert said.

Gilbert flopped unto the couch and coughed from the dust cloud that arose.

Ludwig watched the dust cloud which disappeared a few moments later and fought the urge to grab the cell phone given to them and demand that either they be sent somewhere else or for a group of people come here and help them clean the house.

They did say that they could call for anything.

Seemingly sensing this from his younger sibling Gilbert jumped up from the couch, took Ludwig by the wrist and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Let's see the rest of the house." Gilbert said.

They walked to the second floor of the house. Ludwig pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. The hallway wasn't that long. The floor was carpentered. The walls had paintings on them.

Gilbert had stopped in front of one of the paintings and simply stared at it.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked walking up to him.

His brother didn't answer. His eyes seemed rather vacant as he looked at the old portrait.

Ludwig shined the light on the painting. The paint was old and if it wasn't for the protection from the glass it would've peeled off. The man held himself as a king. His eyes almost perceived through the very picture and glass itself yet they also had a kind look in them at the moment. He had white hair, a bit darker than his brothers, and the corners of his lips were lifted as if he had been fighting a smile when this portrait was made.

There was a name plague underneath the glass. Ludwig glanced at it.

'King Frederick the Second. King of Prussia.'

Ludwig glanced at his brother again. Gilbert hadn't moved a single inch since he had seen the portrait.

"Brother?" Ludwig asked gently shaking Gilbert.

When Gilbert didn't answer Ludwig shook his harder. "Bruder!"

That seemed to snap the elder out of his trance. He blinked slowly and looked at Ludwig.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert slowly nodded. He gave one more glance at the portrait before stepping away.

"Come on. Let's see the rest of the place." Gilbert said pulling his brother by the arm.

The two came to door. Ludwig opened it and first put the flashlight in the room before entering it.

Gilbert and Ludwig looked around the room. Gilbert nodded and said "This feels empty and devoid of life and full of order and stick-up-the-assness. This must be your room."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that brother."

"No need to thank me."

Ludwig drew the flashlight around the room. He stopped when something glinted in the darkness from the nightstand next to the bed.

Walking over to the nightstand Ludwig shined on the top of it.

A black cross necklace shined back at him.

Ludwig picked up the necklace in his right hand. He used his thumb to wipe the dust on it away. Feeling something on the back he flipped it over.

'Gott ist mit uns.' was carved into the back.

G-d is with us.

"Lud? You coming?" Gilbert asked already out the door.

Ludwig glanced at his brother.

"Yes, be right there." he said.

Without knowing why he pocketed the necklace.

Ludwig reentered the hallway. Gilbert was about to open one of the across from the first one when Ludwig stopped him.

"That's only a guest room." he said.

Gilbert glanced at him slightly amused. "How do you know?"

"I have a feeling." Ludwig answered.

He instead went to the one right next to the first one and opened it.

Entering it the two looked around again.

This one had two paintings in it. The first was of the man that Gilbert couldn't turn away from in the hallway, Frederick the Second, standing next to…his brother who was wearing a knight-style army uniform.

Tearing his gaze away from the first portrait Ludwig turned to the second. This one wasn't any better. It was another one of his brother wearing similar looking clothing's from the first one and what seemed to be a younger version of himself wearing a miniature version of Gilbert's uniform.

"Okay I'm starting to get somewhat creped out." Gilbert said, looking around the rest of the room.

"Oh my g-d! I think I just saw something move." Gilbert suddenly screeched and pointing towards the bed.

Ludwig whirled around and pinned the light from the flashlight onto the bed.

"…is that…a bird?" Ludwig slowly asked.

And true to the statement a little yellow bird, about the size of his fist, flew from the bedcovers and onto one of the beds wooden posts.

The two brothers and the little bird stared at one another before the bird gave what seemed to be a happy chirp, flew over to Gilbert, landed in his hair, and settled there comfortably.

"Looks like you made a new friend brother." Ludwig said, biting back a laugh.

"Shut up." Gilbert said cautiously touching the bird.

The bird gave another happy chirp.

Sighing Gilbert put his hand down. "Might as well let him stay there for now." he mumbled.

Chuckling quietly Ludwig leaded them back out the hallway.

"Lets see. There are a couple more rooms, most likely more guestrooms, probably a bathroom or two, and maybe an attic." Gilbert said. "Should we do more exploration or should we go into town and look around?"

"How about we stay here and clean two bedrooms seeing as we are going to have to sleep here." Ludwig said.

Gilbert pouted but didn't say anything.

"How are we going to do that? Last I checked we don't have any cleaning supplies with us." Gilbert said.

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning, the two were later eating food delivered by a helpful and thoughtful guard. Chinese food of all things.

"At least it's something we're familiar with." Gilbert said, slurping the noodles.

Ludwig scrunched his nose at the noise and chooses to bite into an egg roll rather than comment.

Glancing to the side of the table, that was now thankfully dust clean, the little yellow bird was also eating some of the noodles.

"I don't think we can keep the bird bruder." Ludwig said.

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't even know if I want to."

The bird gave a chirp when Gilbert said that.

"Can…can it understand what we're saying?" Ludwig asked.

"Maybe. He seems to be a smart bird." Gilbert said.

The two continue to eat in silence, both rather reluctant to finish eating.

Once they were done the Ludwig placed the trash into the bag it came in and then hesitated. Where did they put it?

Gilbert groaned. "Give it to me." he said snatching the bag from his brother's hands. He went outside for a moment and when he came back he no longer had the bag.

Deciding not to ask Ludwig walked back up the stairs and into the second bedroom which they had almost finished cleaning.

* * *

Ludwig landed on what seemed to be his bed in a huff. He felt a slight pride when he looked around the room and there was more dust covering the surfaces.

He lay back on the beds covers for some reason not feeling a bit tired even though it was in the middle of the night.

He sighed and rubbed his head with the back of his hand, before remembering the necklace in his pocket.

He pulled it out and inspected it once more. Thanks to the moonlight he could easily see the shape and makings of it. The silver metal around the black metal which shaped the cross itself. The equal lengths on each side. The engraving on the other side. The strong and thick leather cord around it.

He hesitated for a moment as he sat up on the bed. He slowly pulled the cord around his neck and fastened it.

The heavy weight…

_Prussia slowly put the necklace around his younger brother's neck._

_The little boy didn't move as he watched the elder silently tie the cord._

"_Remember West." Prussia said quietly. "This ties us together. You and me. Brothers until the end."_

_Germany cupped his small hands around his new necklace. Feeling something on the back he flipped it over and read the words on the back._

"_Gott ist mit uns." Germany read._

"_That's right." Prussia said nodding. "G-d is always with us. In our happiest and our darkest times no matter what. Besides each other we need to trust in Him."_

…was oddly familiar and reassuring.

Ludwig was suddenly overcome with a desire to be next to his brother.

Without stopping to sort out his emotions Ludwig left the bed and walked to his brother's room.

_Germany padded through the hallway quietly and opened the door._

"_Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" came the voice of his older brother from his bed._

_Germany didn't answer. Instead he walked across the room and at the edge of the bed he climbed under the covers until he was next to his brother at the head of the bed._

_Prussia rolled his eyes._

"_You're getting way too big for this." he said._

_Germany smiled and snuggled closer to his brother who in turn put his arm around his younger brother and pulled him close._

"Can't sleep?" Gilbert asked slightly amused.

Ludwig blinked. He hadn't realized that he had entered Gilbert's room that fast.

Neither brother said anything as Ludwig walked to Gilbert's bed and slowly lay down next to his brother.

The both of them laid their heads on the pillows. Their hands came in between their bodies and entwined as the two fell asleep.

"_Good night bruder." Germany whispered._

"_Good night West." Prussia whispered back._

**Someone mentioned Gilbird in a review. See? He's here! I love him too much to not include him.**

**This chapter was actually kinda hard to write because I was undeceiving on what to write here. I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but I also kinda like it.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****hey people!**

…**I know. It's been a while. **

**But I am trying updating all my stories. And I have a lot of stories that I need to write and/or update.**

**I am trying, really I am.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig sneezed again. It seemed that was something he was doing quite a lot lately.

He sneezed once more before continuing forward.

He was in the houses library and it was filled almost to the brim with books. Shelves and shelves of them. A couch, a loveseat, and a desk were the only other things in the room.

And of course because heaven loves to screw with him this room had the most dust than all the other rooms.

He felt a thrill go through him however when he saw all the books. There were no books on fantasy or fiction. Everything was history and facts true and true.

He sighed in appreciation before sneezing once more.

Gilbert popped his head in from the hallway. "I finished cleaning the living room. Need help here?"

Ludwig nodded. "Please don't ruin any of the books."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go that far."

The two brothers worked in silence together. They made their way through the room together.

* * *

Gilbert fell to the couch in the newly cleaned living room. Ludwig had gone out to the garage they had seen to check what was there so he had a moment of alone time.

This house was old. So old that the only way they would be able to modernize it is if they destroyed it and rebuilt it from scratch. He didn't really see the point in cleaning the house from top to bottom.

He gently poked the sleeping bird that had made a nest in his hair.

Gilbert severely hoped that the bird was at least going somewhere else whenever it needed to go to the bathroom.

He rubbed his forehead absentmindly; he has been having a headache ever since they had arrived here.

Suddenly feeling restless he jumped to his feet and quickly walked to where the garage was.

Upon entered there he saw his brother with his eyes bright with excitement. Glancing around the room it was clear to see why.

There hidden by the cover that was now lying on the ground was a car.

"Is that…an original Mercedes-Benzes E-Class?" Gilbert asked. "In a wonderful silver color?"

Ludwig nodded. "It most definitely is. And look under the cover of the other."

Hurrying across the room Gilbert quickly pulled the cover back to reveal two motorcycles sitting side-by-side.

"Those are 800cc S8." Ludwig said. "The newest models before WWII."

"Mint condition." Gilbert said trailing his hand over the bikes. One of them was colored black and white while the other was black, red, and yellow.

"Alright." Gilbert said. "I am starting to life this house a bit more."

Ludwig nodded in approval as he walked around the car admiring it from all angles.

"I don't think the car or the motorcycles were ever used." he said.

"Maybe our past selves didn't want to damage them so they didn't use them in the war." Gilbert suggested.

"Perhaps." Ludwig said. He glanced up at his brother. "You are accepting all of this?"

Gilbert shrugged. "In all truthfulness I don't know what to believe, for now I will accept that. I don't think we have any other choice."

Ludwig shook his head. He was silent for a moment before he said "I am worried about the others."

"Others?"

"The other people that were taken with us. Especially Feliciano." Ludwig said trying to ignore the blush that arose on his cheeks.

Gilbert grinned. "Oh yeah, your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend." Yet.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I saw the way you guys looked at each other. Shame though that you guys just met and then were interrupted."

Ludwig sighed. "Ignoring the others, what do we do now?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I think we need to throw ourselves into the hands of fate and allow her to guide us through this mysterious journey."

"…you've been reading how to sound smart for dummies again, haven't you?"

Gilbert grinned sheepishly. "I'm up to volume six."

* * *

Both brothers stopped in their tracks in the doorway gapping into the house.

"I'm…not seeing things right?" Gilbert said. The bird on his head gave a chirp.

"When we left this house…just to go to the garage." Ludwig said. "We were gone for hours?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I think we were in there for about half an hour. Maximum."

The entire house had changed. There was no longer any dust or any sort, each surface shined as if brand-new.

What had been the most source of astonishment however was not only the house had been cleaned however everything had been modernized. New equipment sat in their proper places. Ludwig glanced into the living room and saw on the desk were two new laptops. A proper television stood there along with lamps and phones.

It was almost as if the house had modernized itself with the brothers finally coming home to welcome them back.

"Is this house…alive?" he heard Gilbert call to him.

Ludwig opened his mouth to answer when he realized that he didn't know the correct answer. He flipped one the switches and light filled the room.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder." Ludwig said. He flipped the switch off and walked back into the kitchen.

"I am beyond confused." Gilbert said.

"Join the club." Ludwig mumbled.

* * *

Ludwig and Gilbert walked through the newly refurbished house. Peeking into the rooms they saw that the entire house had changed to welcome in the new technology.

Thankfully all the dust had disappeared so there was no longer any need to clean the rooms.

Ludwig entered his room and flipped on the switch. He heard and felt Gilbert do the same to his room. Finally they could search through their rooms carefully to look for some clues.

He clutched his iron cross necklace that was hanging on his neck momentarily for some comfort before he started to look through the nightstand.

Opening the first drawer revealed nothing. The second however contained papers.

Ludwig took the papers and spread them along the bed carefully. Some were blank, those he pushed to the side. He cared only about the ones that had writing on them. Most were plans. Orders that needed to be filled and reminders for the next morning.

_Remember to feed the dogs before leaving tomorrow._

Feed the dogs? He had dogs? He had never been a dog person, more of a cat person if he to pick one and couldn't imagine taking care of a dog let alone more than one.

_Remember that Italy likes to take siestas around two o'clock. Do not let him and look in the usual spots for him and wake him to train. Also, don't allow him to eat gelato in the tanks, he gets stomachaches._

Italy. He meant Feliciano.

_Write a letter to Prussia. _

Prussia had been his brother, right? When had Prussia been that he would have to write a letter to him?

The rest of the paper had been blank.

Ludwig shook his head in what he believed to be slight amusement before placing the paper to the side with the blank ones.

What had been his last motion in this house he wondered? Back when he had been Germany what had been the last thing he had done in this house? Trying to sleep in his bed? In the library trying to read? Getting something to eat in the kitchen? In the study room writing or preparing to write? Had he been alone or had someone been with him?

Ludwig looked through the remained of the papers however they had been written in code that he didn't understand.

What made him feel uneasy was that every paper that had writing on it, it was written in his handwriting. So at one point he had understood that code.

Shaking his head he carefully placed all the papers back into the nightstand and reached for the third drawer.

The only thing in there was a key. A small silver key that fit in the palm of Ludwig's hand.

He stared at it for a moment before he pocketed it. He will find out where it went to later. There was another nightstand on the other side of the bed that he wanted to look through.

The first drawer in the second nightstand had pictures. Hands shaking slightly Ludwig gently took out the pictures and placed them on the bed.

They were all in black and white he noted. One of them had himself and his brother; the both of them were dressed in a military uniform. Gilbert was grinning at the camera while he was giving a simple and small smile.

Another picture was of himself, Feliciano, and another man. He stared impassively into the camera. Ludwig flipped the picture to the back and saw in his own handwriting _Myself, Northern Italy, Japan._

Another picture showed a woman and a man. The woman had long hair that reached the middle of her back and she was smiling at the camera. The man was wearing glasses and had part of his hair standing up. _Hungary and Austria _was written on the back.

Another picture was one of Feliciano and his brother Lovino. _Northern Italy and Southern Italy._

A man standing with two girls at his sides. The man was smiling at the camera and was wearing a long overcoat. The girl to his right was also smiling and wearing a tight uniform. The girl to his left was scowling at the camera and holding onto the arm of the man tightly. _Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus._

Ludwig placed the pictures and cradled his head in his hands.

He was starting to get another headache.

**The thing about the house. It did modernize itself. It's a head-canon that I have. The houses of the nations are like them, they are connected to the land and people. When times change and the nations are there the houses change along with them.**

**However the nations haven't been there for years so until they came back and reestablished the connection the houses remained the way they last were. Now that the nations are slowly coming back the houses and also reconnecting.**

**Hopefully that made sense.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Once again, I am very sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig sighed as he walked up the stairs. The entire day had been tiring and all he wanted to do was to crawl back into what he believed to be his bed and sleep.

He entered his room. He froze when he saw a figure on his bed.

Instinct kicked in. his left hand went to the light switch and his right went to the back of the waistband of his pants. A second later he cursed the action; he hadn't held a gun in about thirty years.

Light flooded the room.

Feliciano was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Feliciano." Ludwig whispered.

"Italy." he said. "North Italy."

"West Germany." Ludwig said.

Feliciano licked his lips before saying apologetically "I'm sorry about coming into your house like this."

"It's alright." Ludwig said. "How did you get in?"

"There's a key under the doormat at the back door." he said. "A bit rusty but it still works."

Feliciano looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for coming in like this. I just really needed to see you."

"It's alright." Ludwig heard himself say. "I wanted to see you too."

Without saying another word Ludwig climbed onto the bed, on top of Feliciano. Feliciano leaned back and lay down on the bed. Ludwig leaned closer to Feliciano. Their breaths mingled together.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked. "Who are you to me?"

"I don't know." Feliciano whispered.

"How did you get here?" Ludwig asked. "Italy is an entire country away."

Feliciano swallowed lightly. "I…I just wanted to be here and suddenly I was here. I think it has to do with being a personification."

"Did your house update by itself too?" Ludwig asked dryly.

Feliciano giggled slightly. "My brother Lovino almost had a heart attack when it happened."

The two stared at one another in silence.

"We had something." Feliciano whispered. "Before we forgot. We had something together. What were we?"

"Friends? Allies? Lovers? I don't know." Ludwig said.

Feliciano looked up at him through his eyelashes. His brown eyes connected with Ludwig's blue eyes. Before either of them really knew what they were doing their faces tilted to one another and their lips were centimeters away from each other.

Both closed their eyes as their lips finally connected and a warm tingle spread through their bodies. Feliciano gave a moan as their tongues met.

"_Ever since the 900s I have loved you!"_

"_No matter how much time passes I will always love you more than anyone in the world!"_

"_Germany! Germany! You know that I love you right?"_

"_We'll be friends forever!"_

"_You promise you'll never forget me?" "Never."_

"_Germany. I'm scared." "Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you."_

"_No matter what happens Italy, I will always love you."_

Ludwig and Feliciano fell to the bed with Ludwig on top of Feliciano. Feliciano pushed Ludwig onto his body and entwined their legs the entire time they didn't separate their lips.

When they finally broke apart to breathe Ludwig slid his hands under Feliciano's shirt after pulling it out of his pants. Ludwig's hands slid over Feliciano's chest as Feliciano arched into the touch.

* * *

Gilbert didn't uncover his ears until he had reached the backyard and somewhat into the forest. He cautiously removed his hands and strained to hear anything.

Nope. He can no longer hear his little brother having sex with what Gilbert now believed to be his boyfriend.

"This is so not awesome." Gilbert said. "My little brother is having sex before me. Not awesome at all."

He paused for a moment. He used the word 'awesome' twice.

He tried to glance up at the yellow bird that was now sleeping on his head. "I don't suppose you have any of the answers."

To his surprise the bird woke up, and chirped once before taking off. Gilbert held out his hand and the bird landed in it.

"What are you going to do?" Gilbert asked in amusement.

His red eyes met the birds little black ones.

"_I keep telling you!" Prussia screamed. "We don't have a choice! When our boss orders us to do something we have to do it! Regardless of what that order is!"_

"_You are lying!" the man snarled. "That is bullshit!"_

"_How the hell can I be lying!" Prussia roared. "We personifications are born for the people! We obey the people and the land! Those in charge of the land we must obey!"_

_This time the only answer was a pistol being drawn and a bullet placed carefully into his side._

Gilbert jerked back breathing heavily. He stared down at the yellow bird in his hand.

It tilted its head to the side.

"I don't have any happy memories do I?" Gilbert asked dryly.

The bird gave another chirp as their eyes connected once more.

"_And so the lone knight continued on his path to rescue his fair maiden. He knew that his love for her would stop at nothing than to rescue her from her horrifying captives." Prussia read. He glanced down at the boy sitting on his lap._

"_Beg me to read you a story and then fall asleep in the middle of it." he sighed. He carefully marked the place he stopped and picked his little brother up. Carrying him to his bed he gently placed him and covered him. _

_He bent down and kissed Ludwig's forehead. "Good night little brother."_

Gilbert blinked once before bringing a hand to his head. He massaged his forehead before looking back down at the bird.

"Alright birdy." he said. "Are you the one who is doing this?"

If it was possible the bird seemed to smile.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "Alright then birdy. Hit me again, I dare you."

Their eyes connected.

_Prussia cackled. Not laughed. Cackled. _

"_Oh come on Hungary." he said laughter clear in his voice. "Tell me that your pulling one over on me. You? And that aristocrat? The one we used to beat up together?"_

_Hungary glared at Prussia. "Yes. And his name is Austria."_

"_I know what his name is." Prussia said waving his hand. "He's my brother after all. What I don't get is why, or rather how, the two of you got together."_

"_That is none of your concern." Hungary snapped. "Austria and I are getting married whether you like it or not."_

_She stood and started towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go. There are still some things I need to take care of before the wedding."_

_Prussia reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. _

"_Let me go." she snarled. _

_Prussia didn't say anything as he pulled her towards him._

"_And what the hell?" Prussia asked quietly. "Happened to you and me? Huh? Didn't we swear to one another that we would always be together?"_

"_Prussia." Hungary sighed. "People change."_

"_Not true." he snarled. "Do you even love him?"_

"_Of course I do!" Hungary exclaimed. _

"_Hungary." Prussia said. "Do. You. Love. Him?"_

_Without waiting for an answer Prussia drew her close and kissed her roughly on the lips. Hungary entwined her hands in Prussia's hair as she deepened the kiss._

_Just as he had suddenly started the kiss he parted. Turning he headed towards the door however he paused with one foot out. _

"_My love for you." Prussia said without looking at her. "Will never change."_

Gilbert blinked before bringing a hand to his face.

When he drew his fingers back they were covered in some liquid.

He was crying.

"Hungary." he whispered. "Hungary."

Hungary. Austria.

There were others.

Besides the ones that they already knew, Germany and Italy and most likely the others were also countries, they were still a lot more out there.

Other countries that had personifications. Other countries that the personifications were no longer there.

They were all needed.

And the ones that were already found, they were the ones that had to find the others.

There was still one question.

Where the hell do they start?

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Have this update.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert was now starting to regret that he had left his house without a scarf or even a coat. It wasn't winter yet but it was getting close.

He knew that some people were looking at him in maybe concern from his lack of proper dressing and maybe it was the fact of the little yellow bird in his hair.

He couldn't really bring himself to care.

It was some time in the evening so there weren't that many people out at the moment. He breathed on his fingers and rubbed them in an attempt to gain back feeling in them.

They were in Berlin, that much he knew. He had some cash on him and his credit card if he needed anything. In all truthfulness he wanted ice cream. Ice cream always brought him comfort more so than anything in the world.

Although he also had another craving that he couldn't put his finger on and if he had to guess he would say that he wanted beer.

He had drunk beer once in his life and he hated the taste of it and swore to never drink anything remotely like that ever again.

He rubbed his fingers absentmindly deep in his own thoughts, where exactly was he going?

"By the very air that I breathe." he heard a man gasp.

Gilbert glanced to the side to see an old man leaning heavily on his cane and looking at Gilbert as if he had seen an angel falling down from heaven itself.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert asked.

The man tightened his grip on his cane and smiled despite the tears falling down his face. "I had always known that you still lived on."

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." Gilbert said. "Do I know you?"

The man shook his head. "I was but a mere boy in the military trying to defend his country to the very end during World War II. You."

"Me." Gilbert repeated. "Sir are you drunk?"

The man shook his head. "You…seem confused."

"I am a bit more than confused sir." Gilbert said. "My entire life that I have known has been thrown into question and I have no idea what to do."

"Who are you?"

Gilbert had to smile at that. "You looked as if you were ready to worship at my feet and then you ask who I am? My name is Gilbert."

The man shook his head. "That was your second name. What is your first name?"

"…Beilschmidt?" Gilbert said.

The man seemed to get angry at that moment. "No! What is your first and real name?"

"Those are the only two names that I've ever known." Gilbert said. "Sir, please get home. It's a bit obvious that you've been drinking."

The man growled, actually growled, at Gilbert and took a step forward and took Gilbert by the arm. Gilbert stepped back and wondered if he threw his wallet at the man he would leave and he could run back to the house.

"I know who you are." The man said. "I watched you and your brother with those men that destroyed your countries. At one point we were on the battlefield together."

"I was never on a battlefield." Gilbert almost screeched. The bird had woken up and began to chirp shrilly.

"But you were." The man insisted. He obtained the look of worship in his eyes once more.

Gilbert had to hold back a whimper. Not only was this old man crazy he was also a pervert. Wrenching his arm free he turned and began to run towards the opposite direction.

"I know exactly who you are!" the man called after him. "The great country of Prussia!"

This time Gilbert did stop and turned back towards the man.

"What did you call me?" Gilbert asked quietly.

The man smiled. "Prussia. My country and homeland. My fatherland. The land I defended with others alongside you."

* * *

'_Please don't let this man turn out to be a murderer and kill me.' _Gilbert prayed. _'Please don't let this man turn out to be a murderer and kill me. Please don't let this man turn out to be a murderer and kill me.'_

"Alright then." Gilbert said turning to the man as they walked through the town. "What else can you tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't remember anything." Gilbert confessed. "Neither does my brother. What do you know about us?"

"I know that you and your brother are personifications of the land." The man said. "We weren't told much. We were told that we didn't need to know anything but the fact that you are the representations of the land and that we lived only to serve and protect you."

They continued to walk through the town as the man continued.

"I remember seeing you and your brother's faces when Hitler was giving his speeches." he said. "Everyone around me was cheering and yelling in delight, no matter what he had said. I had stopped for a moment and simply looked around. The two of you looked…sad I believe. Enraged and perhaps even fear. It was only for a moment however and you both soon wiped all emotion from your faces."

Gilbert sighed slightly as he placed his hands in his pockets and tried to keep his shiver from being noticed.

He stopped suddenly and stared at the air. Almost glaring at nothing. His heart started to pound heavily in his chest and the air was caught in his lungs as his throat closed up. His heart was suddenly twisted as if an invisible hand had grabbed it. He gave a gasp trying to get air in as he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" the man asked alarmed, kneeling beside him and placing one hand on his back.

He raised his shaking hand and pointed to the ground. "There. There was something there. A long time ago."

The man glanced at where Gilbert was pointing and bowed his head slightly.

"That." The man said quietly. "Is where the Berlin Wall once stood."

The Berlin Wall. Simply hearing that name caused Gilbert to choke up and grab his arms. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat as he heard screaming in his head.

"_Brother! Brother! Give him back to me! Brother!"_

Gilbert gave a hard gasp and clutched his head.

"Stop." he whispered. "Stop."

"_With the crimes that you and the others of your kind have done against humanity we now have this chance to be rid of you forever. Goodbye personifications."_

"Prussia." The man exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Gilbert gave a choking sob as he leaned into the man. "What did they do to us?" he whispered.

"Who?" the man asked.

Gilbert glanced up at the man. "What else can you tell me?"

The man hesitated before saying "Forty years ago was the last time anyone can recall seeing you or your brother. The government came and took you away somewhere."

Gilbert shakily stood on unwilling legs and bowed. "Thank you sir. You have been a great deal of help."

The man smiled. "Glad to have been of service my fatherland."

* * *

Gilbert walked through the town once more, however this time he was alone and knew where he was going. He no longer paid any attention to the cold even though if he thought about it he would realize that his entire body was shaking from it.

His eyes narrowed as he came to his destination. The statue of Frederick the Second. He circled around it once before stopped and staring at it.

He cursed lightly to himself and hit his head with the heel of his palm.

"No more fooling around Beilschmidt." he snarled. "Time to remember. What the hell happened forty years ago?"

**I feel somewhat bad about leaving it there. Then I remember, oh yeah. I'm evil.**

**Ha, ha.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig blew on his fingers in the hope that feeling would return to them, his eyes scanning the area in front of him.

Feliciano hugged himself and said "Do you have any idea where you are going?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Not one clue but I am hoping that this way will help me find my brother."

"He was kinda stupid for leaving without a coat." Feliciano said, in the crook of his arm was the coat they had brought for Gilbert.

Ludwig shrugged. "That's my brother; he looks out for me but forgets to look after himself."

The two lapsed in silence once more as they continued to look for Gilbert. Sometime during the night under the cover of the darkness their hands found one another and held each other tightly.

An hour later they came no closer to finding Gilbert than when they started.

"I am seriously starting to get worried." Ludwig said.

Feliciano squeezed Ludwig's hand comfortingly. "Don't be, I'm sure that nothing is wrong. So your brother wanted to take a little walk."

"A little walk in a country we have never been in. In the middle of the night. About a month before winter with no jacket. And all the banks and ATMs are closed so we can't really get any money." Ludwig said. "Please tell me where I shouldn't be worried."

Feliciano bit his lip and squeezed Ludwig's hand harder.

Ludwig's eyes widened suddenly and he ran ahead tearing his hand out of Feliciano's grip. He ran to a statue and kneeled beside it. Jogging slightly Feliciano realized that Gilbert, who had obviously jumped over the small fence protecting the statue, had been sitting on the ground and leaning against the bottom of the statue itself. He came to Ludwig's side, who was focused on lightly lecturing Gilbert and at the same time trying to keep the relief from his voice, and handed him the coat silently.

As if to give the brothers a moment of privacy he stepped over the gate once more and looked at the statue itself and to where Gilbert had been sitting. With the man sitting on the horse and the horse lifting one leg off the ground. Perhaps it was all in his mind however it almost seemed as if Gilbert had belonged at the man's side.

At the side of the battle field with rain pouring down and the smell of blood, iron, metal, and smoke filling the air. Screams and yells ringing clearly and muffled. The feeling of pain clear on their own bodies as their men continued to fall to the ground dead.

He heard Ludwig sigh and practically picked up his brother who was mumbling under his breath words in German that he couldn't understand.

Together with Ludwig practically carrying his brother they made it back to the Germans house where Ludwig placed Gilbert on the couch before covering him with blankets they had found in one of the hallway closets.

"I'll go and try to make something for him to drink." Feliciano whispered to Ludwig who was kneeling beside his brother.

Ludwig nodded gratefully, his eyes never leaving his brothers even paler face.

Feliciano entered the kitchen and after rummaging through the cabinets he found some ground coffee beans. He located the kettle in a cabinet above the stove and after filling it with water placed it on a fire over the stove.

He glanced towards the living room where Ludwig and Gilbert were and bit his lip.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he whispered.

In the living room red eyes slowly opened and focused on Ludwig who gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Brother are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert glanced at Ludwig and scrunched his eyes slightly.

"West?" Gilbert asked.

* * *

It wasn't easy to sneak out of the house. New West had become even more strict and overprotective than he used to be.

Prussia felt a pang enter his heart. He missed his younger brother. While this new one still his brother he wasn't his.

He shook his head as his feet touched the ground lightly. He almost cackled, all these years and he was still as awesome as before.

He ran across the lawn and through the town. The wind blew on his skin however it paid it no attention. It was only nearing ten at night so there were still a few people out.

Prussia slowed to a walk and flicked his bangs out of his eyes, how long had it been that his hair had enough time to grow to his shoulders? Even Wests hair was up to his shoulders, he had always hated having long hair. Why did he grow it out?

He stretched his arms upwards hands reaching towards the stars before they curled into a fist and his arms went behind his head.

Now that he was out where should he go? France or Spain seemed like the right one to go to however he didn't want to drink wine tonight, their signature drink picked out after a vote of two-to-one. No he wanted beer. And considering they didn't have any at home he would have to go somewhere else to get it.

Switzerland was the first one to pop into his head oddly enough however he shuddered and tried to get the image of Switzerland shooting at him out of his mind.

Not awesome.

The Nordics have beer however it was nothing close to the perfection that was proper German beer.

That left one option. His second older brother.

Austria.

Regardless of how much of a 'sophisticated' uptight aristocrat Austria tried to be they still had the same blood running through their veins and he did have a liking, if not desire, for beer and always had at least some in his house.

And if Austria was home then chances were that Hungary was there as well.

He winched slightly. A frying pan to the back of his skull did not sound like something he wanted at the moment, or ever really.

"Fucking Austria." Prussia mumbled. "Taking my woman like that. Fucking bastard."

Weighing his chances of being able to sneak into Austria's house, raid his fridge, take everything that he wanted, and getting out verses simply knocking on the door and talking to them face to face he sighed once more.

Let's get the talking over with.

* * *

Soon enough he found himself in front of his brother's house. A sudden and strange sense of longing and happiness filled him at that moment. It was a coming home feeling, such as when a family member had been gone for an amount of time and they were finally coming back.

Prussia shook his head as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He could dimly hear the piano playing that had been coming from the house come to a stop and footsteps behind the door.

Hungary opened the door and peered out to him. Her face paled when she saw him.

Prussia grinned. "Hey Hungary. You look like you just-" he was cut off as Hungary suddenly flung herself at Prussia and embraced him tightly.

"Hungary who is it?" he heard Austria call out from inside the house.

Prussia glanced down at Hungary who was pressing her face into Prussia's chest almost fearfully, he hadn't seen Hungary like that since…actually he had never seen Hungary like this. A familiar and at the same time foreign sound reached his ears.

Hungary was crying into his chest.

His arms came up slowly, not like he was enjoying this new side of her affection or anything he just didn't want her to stain his shirt with her tears, and placed his arms around her.

"Hey, everything alright?" Prussia asked.

"Prussia." Hungary choked out. "Prussia. You're…you're here. You're…your alive."

"Why the hell wouldn't I be alive?" he asked. At the sound of his name coming from Hungary Prussia could hear more footsteps through the hallway coming towards them.

Another sight that he had never seen in his life. Austria breathing heavily, practically running to get to them, and leaning in the doorway with his hands on both sides. His eyes widened behind his glasses at the sight of Prussia.

Before Prussia could say anything Austria crossed the remaining distance to them and placed his arms in an even tighter than Hungary's embrace around Prussia.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked confused.

"Your back." Austria said in amazement.

"We all always knew you would be back." Hungary said as she and Austria stepped back. "You and the others."

* * *

Within the next few minutes Prussia was sitting on the couch in Austria's living room, thankfully with a beer in hand which he had drained half of the bottle in a single gulp, with both Hungary and Austria staring at him as if they believed that he would disappear in a moment.

Prussia swallowed the mouthful of beer in his mouth before he asked "So…anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"You're going to have to tell us." Austria said. "Is Germany here too? What about the Italian brothers?"

Prussia slowly nodded. "West is back at the house with North Italy. Kid said his brother is back at their own house."

Hungary nodded from her place next to Prussia on the couch before reaching over and taking his hand in hers tightly.

"Alright this is getting completely crazy." Prussia said. The only reason he didn't take his hand away from Hungary's was because his hand was cold and hers was very warm.

"I might not understand completely however I will tell you this much." Austria said. "You, Germany, North Italy, South Italy, Japan, America, Canada, England, France, Russia, China. None of us have seen you or the others in forty years."

"Around that time our bosses nearly forced us into hiding." Hungary added. "They just appeared one day and all but forced us to go somewhere with only a few others. We came back about ten years later and you guys were gone."

"Most of us tried to find where you had gone." Austria said. "However in some countries we had no connections and no way to contact anyone that would be able to help us."

Prussia leaned back into the couch weakly. "Forty…years?"

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "West…West was acting kinda weird. He didn't even acknowledge me when I called him 'Germany'. Italy was acting weird and different too. West also said that...that I wasn't acting like myself. Our hair has grown out and I don't even remember that. There's a lot of things that are so different and I don't remember any of this."

Austria came to Prussia's other side and sat beside him before taking Prussia's other hand.

"Brother." Austria said softly. Prussia started slightly; Austria hadn't called him in since they were children. "Brother. Please tell us what happened."

Prussia took a deep breath before he said "The last thing that I remember . The government stopped us and took us somewhere. That's the last thing I remember and I know for sure that we didn't have any of this." he nodded towards the technology in the room.

Prussia was breathing heavily as he tilted his head back into the top of the couch.

"You said that we were gone for forty years." Prussia said hoarsely. "And now here we are in a time that I have no recollection of, my brother and his boyfriend acting completely different, and a large gap in my memory."

He took a deep breath and said "Well I don't know about the others but I'm starting to get pissed as hell."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Spain was running as fast as he was able to n a direction towards a house he knew as well as his own.

The phone call from Austria minutes ago. What he had told him.

For the last fifty years nations had been missing. Romano. His beloved Romano had been one of them. His two friends France and Prussia, his onetime enemy England, cute little Veneziano, Prussia's little brother Germany and more.

All had disappeared, leaving no trace of their whereabouts and the only sign of them once existing was their empty houses.

And now merely moments ago he had received a phone call from Austria that they have returned however they either no longer remembered who they were or had no memory of what had happened in the previous fifty years.

There were two things keeping Spain from not believing him. The first was that Austria wasn't the type to play a joke at this scale or at all.

The second was that he could hear Prussia arguing with Hungary in the background.

He had immediately dropped the phone and took off towards the Italians house.

And now with the house coming into view he could clearly see the lights through the window.

Swallowing heavily he ran up the porch and knocked on the door.

'_Please.' _he thought. _'Please come back to me. Please.'_

The door opened and Spain felt like sobbing in relief.

Romano was standing there with a puzzled expression on his face rather than his usual scowl.

"Can I help ymugh!" Romano started to say only to be cut off when Spain rushed forward and tightly embraced him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano screeched trying to hit Spain.

Spain just laughed and tightened his embrace. "Welcome back my beloved."

* * *

Ukraine came to a familiar sight, however one she hadn't seen in years. Belarus attempted to claw through a door while nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ukraine reached out and gently shook her sister by the shoulder. "What are you trying to do?"

Belarus turned to face her sister. "I have heard that the missing nations have come back, especially brother, I need to know if this is true."

"There have been quite a few perhaps sightings around the world." Ukraine patiently said. "Each time it turned out to be a fake, as I am sure that it is this time."

"Austria and Hungary have the former Prussia in their house at this moment." Belarus said. "Spain was with the southern part of Italy when he had sent the message."

Ukraine swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced at the door.

"If…if you are still there. I am calling the police." a familiar voice called out from behind the door.

Her brother. Her little brothers voice.

The brother that had been missing for years.

Fire roared through her veins and she gave a small cru as she jumped at the door, Belarus had gotten to the side in time and was staring at her sister in shock, and dug her fingernails deep into the wooden door.

She tore a part of it out before focusing on the rest of it. Soon enough the remains of the door laid in pieces around her feet.

Ukraine stepped into the house, eyes scanning the room. The pale scared face of Russia stared back at her. A knife he was going to attack with had fallen from his hand to the ground.

"Brother." Ukraine sighed happily.

* * *

Alfred sighed, blowing the bangs off of his forehead slightly before they settled back down.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he looked over what had happened over the last couple of days.

Being kidnapped with others, taken to a different state, dumped in an empty and desolate house, and left.

Except when he tried to go somewhere he could see people following him carefully, a small corner of his mind told him that they were undercover agents. Social Services. Following him as if he was some big shot government employee.

Choosing not to have them follow him any longer he turned and started back to the house he now had to call home.

Reaching the house he opened the door and stood in the hallway as he took off his shoes and jacket.

A sound from the kitchen suddenly brought him out of his thoughts.

Looking up sharply he slowly walked to the kitchen where he peered into the room.

A man with short brown hair stood there rummaging through the cabinets obviously in search of something.

Swallowing the familiarity of the man Alfred pushed the door against the wall in order to scare the man.

Instead the man glanced up at him and smiled.

"Welcome back home Mr. America." the man said. "I was just preparing some coffee for you."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The smile never faltered from the man's face. "I am Lithuania. My friends call me Toris occasionally."

"Lithuania." Alfred repeated. "And you called me America."

Toris nodded. "That I did."

"Why?"

The man turned back to the cabinets and continued to look through them. "I thought your boss and his people had explained everything to you."

"I don't care if the president of the world told me that lie." Alfred said, he slowly sat at the table never taking his eyes off of Toris. "I can't bring myself to believe that I am America."

Toris was still smiling. "Believe what you wish."

Alfred watched as Toris prepared the coffee. "How do you know how I like it?"

"I worked for you during the 1920s." Toris said. "We were quite good friends, at least I like to believe. And old habits die hard I suppose."

He finished and set the coffee in front of Alfred. "If you would like I also brought a small cake."

Alfred shook his head. "No thank you."

He stared at the coffee for a moment before he brought it to his lips and sipped.

He smiled, it seems that Toris, Lithuania, did know how he liked this coffee.

"So tell me." he said leaning back into his seat. "What exactly does being America or being Lithuania mean?"

* * *

He was going to die. Dear lord he was going to die. It wasn't enough that he had been kidnapped in plain sight in the middle of the day, brought to a country he knew his parents had come from but he had never been, and deserted but now this as well.

Arthur covered his mouth in order to keep any sound from escaping his mouth as he hid in an alleyway. He crouched as low as he was able to.

The red headed man stalked past his hiding place still yelling.

"Where are ye?" he yelled. "I'll rip off yer head for what ye made me go through!"

'_What the hell did I do to him?' _Arthur thought, his hands pressed harder into his mouth.

"Where are ya!"

Arthur looked back on his life in search for any sins he had committed. He prayed for forgiveness and as best as he was able to go past the fear he regretted them as he crossed himself.

A shadow fell on him suddenly. Arthur glanced up sharply.

The man stood there with a victorious look in his eyes and a sadistic grin. "Found ya!"

Cursing his luck Arthur jumped to his feet and ran as fast as his legs were able to go.

"Get back 'ere!" the man yelled running after him.

'_Where the hell are all the people?' _Arthur thought as the both of them ran through empty streets.

Arthur skidded around a corner, almost stumbling to the ground, and continued to run. He spared a glance behind him.

The remaining breath in his body was brought out of him as he ran into another body. Surprisingly the man didn't fall down, just took one step back.

Arthur barely managed to mumble an apology as he step sided the man. A hand curled around his arm and pulled him back. Arthur turned his head towards the man ready to snap at him.

The man wore a grin similar to the other mans. "Now where do you think you're going?"

The red headed man came jogging to him.

"We got ye 'ere Arthur. You owe us quite a bit." he said grinning. "Making us worry like that for fifty years."

"I am twenty years old." Arthur snapped trying to pull his arm out of the man's grip. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man holding Arthurs arm snorted and rolled his eyes. "Now, now Arthur." he said with mock patience. "As the older brothers it is our duty to beat you after you had returned."

"I'm an only child." Arthur said. When he tried to pull his arm out once more the man tightened his grip.

"I heard down the grapevine." the red haired one said. "None of them remember anything."

The other men's grin caused a shake of fear to run down Arthurs spine.

"Well then, we'll just have to beat hundreds upon hundreds of years memory back into ya."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Matthew still wasn't sure of what to make of the situation. Taken to Canada, against his will might he add, and then abandoned. He was barely able to comprehend that the president of Canada was the one he had been talking to before he was alone.

The house he was staying at was comfortable, and too big for one person, however it was very strange.

And that is what drove him to going into the forest behind the house in the freezing weather in a coat he had found in one of the closets.

He exhaled and amused himself for a few seconds with making his breath appear in the air like a child. Smiling he shook his head and started walking forward slowly.

Truth be told he had never felt more alive than at this moment, not even that time he skied down a triple black diamond nonstop compared to the feeling he had at this moment.

All of his senses were alive. The brightness of the very land, the crisp, clear, clean small of the air, the feel of the rough bark of the tree under his hand, he could almost taste the air he breathed in.

The sound of a bear roaring clear in his ears.

Matthews eyes snapped open and he slowly turned his head to the side.

Where a giant polar bear, whose head reached his shoulder, was standing and staring at him suspiciously, with his mouth curled back to show its teeth.

Matthew felt his stomach drop not only to the ground but through it and coming up on the other side of the world.

He slowly took a step back however he froze when the bear growled again.

The bear sniffed the air once before it made its way to Matthew. He closed his eyes and prayed for at least a quick death.

The bear bumped its nose against Matthews hand. When he didn't move the bear bumped it again.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to stare at the bear who, if imagination was serving him right, was giving him an annoyed look accompanied by a whine.

Cautiously Matthew raised his hand and slowly started to pet the bear, who closed its eyes and pushed its head harder against his hand.

After a few minutes of him petting the bear it opened its eyes and stepped forward to lick Matthews cheek. The rough and wet tongue was slightly harsh against his skin an brought an odd sense of comfort as well as familiarity.

Now that his heart rate was starting to go down his head slowly cleared and he was able to think again. That being said.

What the hell was a polar bear doing this far down south!

The bear took Matthews hand with his teeth gently and began to pull him in the direction of the house. Together they walked; the only sound was coming from the gravel Matthew was stepping on.

When they reached the door Matthew looked at the bear dubiously.

"I don't think you'll fit in there." he said.

Almost as if in a response the bear snorted and disappeared in a white flash.

And in his place was a small white polar bear cub.

Matthew felt his jaw drop as he fell backwards. When the cub started to crawl towards him he quickly backed away.

"What the hell was that?" he screeched.

The bear, the cub, gave another small whine and lifted its paws towards Matthew who felt his heart melt at the sight of its pitiful look.

Swallowing his fear and curiosity Matthew stood and took the bear into his arms. After glancing around to make sure no one saw him he quickly entered the house with the polar bear cub in his arms.

Pressing him firmly into his chest he savored the warmth coming from the fur as he walked through the house until he reached the living room.

He placed the cub on the couch before he started a fire in the fire place and kneeling in front of the bear who was staring at him.

"I really don't think I'll be able to keep you." he murmured as he reached out to pet the cub who nuzzled into his hand. "But for now I don't think it'll be that big of a deal. It's only temporarily anyway."

He chuckled lightly. "Now what to name you?"

"Kumajirou."

Matthew froze for the second time that day. He glanced at the bear who was looking up at him from under his hand with his heart beating sharply in his chest.

"What…what just happened?" he whispered.

"Kumajirou." the voice said. The voice that seemed to be coming from the cub. "My name is Kumajirou."

Matthew fell onto his knees in shock before he was crawling back wards as fast as he was able to.

"What the hell?" he screeched. "What the hell are you? Who are you?"

"That's my line." the cub, Kumajirou, said as he crawled off the couch towards Matthew. "Why don't you remember me? Why did you leave me for so long?"

"Remember you?" Matthew repeated weakly. "What the hell are you talking about? Oh dear god I am talking to a talking bear!"

"You always called me one of your closest friends." Kumajirou said, hurt clear in his voice. "Did you leave me because I could never remember you? I do now."

"You…remember me?" Matthew asked weakly.

Kumajirou nodded as he reached a paw out towards Matthews cheek. "You are Canada."

The ground was quick to meet Matthew as the room started to dim and he fell towards it.

* * *

One of Kikus problems, that his parents had constantly berated him and scolded him for, was his rudeness. As a Japanese man he was to be polite and considerable of others. Something he could never bring himself to being.

And judging on the look of the man in front of him face he wasn't used to it as well.

"Please leave this home." Kiku said firmly. "I have no desire for visitors at the moment."

The man tilted his head to the side in confusion as he continued to stare at Kiku. Kiku shifted slightly on his feet as he felt four eyes staring at him. The mans eyes and the cat sitting on the mans head eyes.

"Leave." Kiku repeated this time in Japanese, although the man looked far from Japanese.

"I understood you the first time." the man said slowly. "I just don't believe it."

"You don't believe what?" Kiku asked.

"You had once told me that the door to your house would always be open to me." the man said as he petted the head of a kitten that had popped out slightly from his pocket. "And you never were once rude to me like you are now."

"This is the first time that I have ever met you." Kiku snapped. "I have gone through a lot in the past two days and I am in no mood to entertain any guests. Now leave before I call the police."

The man didn't move, actually he moved closer to Kiku who in turn stepped back.

"I am warning you." Kiku said his voice trembling. "I will call the police if you do not leave at this moment."

The man reached for Kikus hand and gently pressed his own hands against his.

"You're gone for so long." the man said. "You even forget about me and our relationship."

"Our relationship?" Kiku said sarcasm clear in his voice. "What is our relationship exactly?"

"We are, were…best friends." the man said.

"You hesitated." Kiku pointed out. "That alone brings me to doubt you."

The man shrugged. "Based on your reactions so far I didn't really want to push you and say lovers."

Kiku felt his body freeze and his jaw drop.

"Lovers?" he screeched.

* * *

Yao pushed the chairs, table, and closet in front of the door before he leaned against it and glanced around the room in search of something else that he would be able to use to block the door.

Kidnapped and taken to China of all places. China! One of the biggest, and one of the few, communist countries where they could take you away, kill you, and no one would ever ask a single thing! If he was going to be kidnapped and sent somewhere he would have preferred Japan or some other country like that. At least it would be a democratic country!

And it wasn't enough being in China where he was sure he was in mortal danger by just breathing there was a small gang of people outside his door calling him 'Aniki' and demanding to be let in.

He pushed the furniture more against the door and prayed it would hold as he looked for an escape route.

The people behind the door pounded on it once more.

"Aniki! Open up! We need to see you!" a voice called out from it.

"Go away, go away, go away." Yao murmured under his breath. He ran across the room to look out the window. Nothing safe to jump through there.

He could hear whispers coming from the other side of the door and he glanced at it suspiciously.

Suddenly there was a bang and a flash of light, something similar to a smaller version of fireworks.

"Nicely done Hong." the eldest boy said. He was wearing white robes and was nodding to the boy wearing a strange combination of modern and past clothes while the lone girl was wearing a pink and white dress.

"Aniki!" she exclaimed running towards him.

Yao looked around the room desperately for a weapon however the girl had reached him and was hugging him tightly.

"Your back." she whispered.

* * *

Francis usually didn't mind when very cute girls would rub themselves against him and sit on his lap. However…

It didn't exactly feel right when it was a girl that looked to be about twelve years old.

"So you are saying that I am a personification of France." Francis said looking down to the dark skinned girl sitting on his lap.

The girl nodded, the red ribbons in her brown hair swaying slightly.

"And you are…?" he asked.

"The personification of the nation of Seychelles." the girl said proudly. "You had once colonized me."

Francis nodded, choosing not to mention that he had never even heard of a Seychelles.

"And you are here because?"

"Well I, and the rest of the nations really, have heard that you were all back, but you didn't remember anything." the girl said. "So instead of placing you guys directly into the spotlight we decided to allow the nations that had been closest to the ones that had disappeared talk with them and get used to idea before bringing you to the others."

"And you and I were close?"

The girl, Seychelles, nodded. "Like father and daughter."

**France. Was the hardest one to do. That's why it's so plain really. Also I really had no idea who to put there for him.**

**I know some of you are going to say that some of the characters are behaving out of character so let me say this, they had different upbringings in their minds so they can sometimes act differently than what we are used to.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
